Semiconductor device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. A cost intensive area in the manufacture of semiconductor devices is packaging the semiconductor chip. Performance of a semiconductor device is dependent from the heat dissipation capability provided by the package. Packaging methods providing high thermal robustness at low expenses are desirable. Further aspects of packaging concern high insulation strength, high break-through strength, and chip protection.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.